


Dance

by GretchenSinister



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Tooth is a cis man (bird...fairy...) here, bird flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:55:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22078819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GretchenSinister/pseuds/GretchenSinister
Summary: Original Prompt: "So we’ve had genderbent Jack, so how about genderbent Tooth? Can be fluff or smut, both are welcome~"Tooth invites Jack back to the Tooth Palace to flirt in a bird sort of way, basically just fluff.
Relationships: Jack Frost/Toothiana (Guardians of Childhood)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21
Collections: Rainbow Snowcone Short Fics





	Dance

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr on 9/9/2015.

“Hey, Jack?” Tooth asked, his normal ebullience subdued.  
  
Jack turned to him in surprise; the change had been so sudden. They had been flying together at night, as they often did, talking about whatever came to mind, and nothing had signaled that this conversation was about to take a turn towards the serious.  
  
“Is this something I ought to land for?” Jack shifted on the wind to see Tooth’s expression better. He only looked a little worried, but what was there to be worried about at all, right now? The night was quiet, as they could see and as Tooth’s fairies had been reporting now and then on their way back to the Tooth Palace. (“Silly things,” Tooth had said, “they think it’s easier to jump back to the palace from a space near me, but they probably wear themselves out more from flying to get to me in the first place. Maybe they just want to see you.”) But then again, Jack hadn’t seen any fairies for the past twenty minutes or so. Maybe that’s what Tooth was worried about; he was very protective of his fairies after Pitch had stolen them.  
  
“Oh, no, I mean, I hope not—at least not in a bad way! And what I was going to say _now_ probably wouldn’t be that shocking at all—that is, will you come visit me at the Tooth Palace when it’s day there? Maybe, let’s see, I think in about eight—no, six—hours would be really good. Maybe even four or five, but if you’re really busy—”  
  
“Tooth—I’m definitely not too busy to visit you. But is there any particular reason for this visit? Like, if you’re going to talk to me about more Guardian stuff, that’s cool, but even if it’s a surprise I’d like to able to get my mind ready to really pay attention.”  
  
“Oh, don’t bring that up! I know I was boring, I just got excited! It’s been so long since someone who needed to know those things didn’t know them already.” Tooth grinned, and Jack grinned back at him.  
  
“I’m never bored when I’m talking to you,” Jack said.  
  
Tooth dipped a little in their air. “Well,” he said, “there is a specific purpose, but it doesn’t have to do with the Guardians.”  
  
“Great,” Jack said with a shrug. “I’ll be there.”  
  
“Perfect!” Tooth said, swooping over to grab Jack’s shoulders for a moment. “Now I’ve got to go and get everything ready!”  
  
Before Jack could say anything more, Tooth had disappeared back to the palace.  
  


* * *

  
  
A few long hours later, Jack was flying into the Tooth Palace, accompanied by his usual small cloud of fairies, who all seemed even more excited than usual to see him. They messed with his hair, they pulled on the edges of his sweatshirt (and looked at Jack sadly when he readjusted it), and some of them even winked at him for some unfathomable reason. They gained focus, however, when Jack asked, “Where’s Tooth?”  
  
With a flutter of wings and enthusiastic chirping, they all grabbed tiny handfuls of his clothes and pulled him firmly in a single direction.  
  


* * *

  
  
The place they led him to wasn’t in the palace itself, but on the ground nearby, not too far from the grotto with Tooth’s mural. It was—well, Jack didn’t have a particular word for it. It was a sort of dome made of chains of flowers, so densely woven together that Jack couldn’t see what was holding them all up. Interestingly, there were also a number of long, green and blue feathers woven in with the flowers, and Jack guessed that these must have been Tooth’s. He didn’t get to look closer, though, since the little fairies pushed him down onto the grass and did their very best to keep him there when he showed interest in moving around and examining the odd, flowery structure.  
  
“I get it, I get it, you want me to wait,” Jack said. “Am I that early, or—”  
  
“Jack!” Tooth’s voice came from somewhere behind the flowers and feathers. “You’re here! Wonderful! Just—relax, okay? This is what I wanted to show you.”  
  
Jack looked to the fairies for more of an explanation, but they yanked on his ears to get him to look at the little dome again. Almost at once, he went from irritated to grateful, as otherwise he might have missed Tooth flying up from behind the dome to land on the grass before it. There was something in his movements that Jack hadn’t seen before, some sort of added grace or added flourishes. His tail and crest were spread more than Jack had seen before in any of his usual gestures, and it was surprisingly effective at making him look larger. Jack had to give up on analysis shortly after he landed, however, for it was at that time that Tooth began to dance.  
  
Jack had never seen anything like it: leaps turning into short flights, Tooth’s limbs moving in rhythms that caught the light and made him shine like a jewel, feathers and wings adding to the dance so perfectly it became almost impossible to think of dancing without them. There was no music, but it was unnecessary. Jack probably wouldn’t have heard it over the joy he could tell Tooth was feeling. Even though Tooth had seemed at least a little nervous before, it wasn’t enough to prevent him from having fun with the dance, to be thrilled at the opportunity to perform. And if Jack didn’t know yet what this was all about, he could at least get behind that.  
  
When Tooth stopped dancing, Jack clapped until his hands hurt. He didn’t know how long it had been, but he would have been happy to let the dance go on as long as Tooth wanted.  
  
“That was amazing!” Jack said. He stood up and walked over to Tooth, who looked proud, but also a little embarrassed.  
  
“Thank you,” he said. “I had hoped you would let me dance for you…I’ve been hoping that for a while, actually.”  
  
“Why wouldn’t I?” Jack asked. “Though—that whole routine must be a lot of work! I’m surprised, but, well, happy that you decided that I was going to be your only audience.”  
  
Tooth glanced away, then back to Jack. “I…hope you understand…I wouldn’t dance for more than one person. I wouldn’t have built this for anyone else.” He places a hand on the flowered dome. “I should have explained this. But I—no, I just should have explained this.”  
  
Jack looked at the flowered dome, thought about the dance, and what Tooth had just said, and looked back at him. “Are you…flirting with me?”  
  
Tooth turned red. “In the most serious way I can think of.”  
  
“Did you build me a nest?” Jack asked, and Tooth went even more red.  
  
“There’s a technical term for it, but…” he sighed, “yes.”  
  
“Well, wow,” Jack said, with a smile Tooth couldn’t look away from. He reached out and took his small hand. “Don’t go showing me the inside yet, all right? I want to come up with something just as good, okay?”  
  
All the tension went out of Tooth’s shoulders. “It’ll be a challenge,” he said with a grin. “But I’m so glad you’re taking it on.”


End file.
